The Bet
by lucyheartfilia71
Summary: Lucy knew he could do it so she proposes a bet. Could he do it? One-shot.


Summary: Lucy knew he could do it so she proposes a bet. Could he do it? One-shot.

Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail.

A/N: for starters, i am really sorry for the mistakes you'd see inside. i think i made them a little ooc? i don't know. but, oh well. enjoy! please do drop a review! i accept criticism. until then!

* * *

It was one hectic day today in Fairy Tail as usual. Everyone was enjoying not going on a mission today. Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

"Yo!" Sting greeted. Rogue could only nod to them as he made way to the bar counter as Sting went to Natsu. Mira smiled at the raven head.

"I see you're here. Do you want to visit Lucy again?" Mira asked Rogue teasingly.

"Hn." Was all he could reply, but a very light blush was visible on his face.

It had been 2 years since Rogue and Lucy are going out. At first, they couldn't believe it, but eventually they accepted it. It was a little hard but it was all worth it. They were still called rivals as they compete for the number one title but outside that, they are great allies. Suddenly, Rogue looked around.

"Where is she?" he began to ask.

"Lucy?" Rogue could have swear he saw her face saddened but was quickly wiped out and was replaced with a smile. "She's coming. They just went out with Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy. I think they'll be coming back later." Mira said as she continued cleaning the glasses.

Rogue sat there looking around. As usual, as they come here, Sting and Natsu, along with Gajeel and Gray would brawl as the others would either smile, laugh and/or cheer for them. He just sighed waiting for the girl.

A few minutes later, the doors opened revealing the 5 ladies laughing. Instantly, Lucy smiled as she went and hugged Rogue. Rogue gave out his rare smile.

"I missed you too." He said as he broke the hug. Lucy smiled. She could just giggle at his actions. He was so protective. Ever since they were a couple, there wouldn't be a day when Rogue would not come and visit her (except when he goes on missions. But, he would still contact her via lacrima). She smiled as she slowly caressed his cheeks, Rogue leaning to her touch. Slowly, as he was about to kiss her, Lucy placed her hands in between thus preventing the kiss. Lucy could only giggle at his disappointed face.

"You know, you've become too soft." muttered Sting. Rogue could only glare at him.

"What?" he said as he faced Lucy back. Lucy only smiled.

"Rogue, you've been really caring at that's why I love you more. Now, how about I propose a deal with you." Rogue got a little curious so he nodded.

"How about this. If you could restrain yourself from coming here to visit me and/or call me for a day, I would always love you forever." Lucy said smiling at him. What is this? Is this kind of a test?

In the background, Sting was laughing really hard. He went near them and placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders, not caring of his own best friend's glare towards him.

"I don't think he could accomplish that. You know, ever since you two are going out, there wouldn't be a minute, heck even a second that he wouldn't think of you. Man, you should give up." Sting said.

"Fine. I'll do it." He kissed Lucy on the cheek and turned. "Until then…" he said as the two left, not knowing of the sad look a certain person is giving.

"Are you sure it's okay not to tell them especially him?" Erza began to say. She was waiting for an answer but was surprised when she was that Lucy was crying while smiling.

"If it is for the best then I wouldn't." she said as she wiped her tears. "Erza, can I request that…"

* * *

It was already morning, yet a certain raven head was just staring out of the window. Frosche and Lector were looking at him.

"Oi, Sting, what's up with Rogue?" Lector asked his partner.

"Oh, him? Nah, don't mind him. He just made a bet not to communicate with Luce for a day. Now, look at him." Sting said as he stretched.

"Fairy-san?" Frosche looked at his partner and sighed.

* * *

Rogue doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't feel like going on missions today. He wanted to call Lucy but after being reminded by the bet, he sighed. so, he chose to look at the sky.

"Oi, are you really just going to look at the sky all day?" Sting began to ask. Rogue sighed as he looked at him.

"What's the point? I don't know what else to do. I'm becoming hopeless am i?" he began to say.

"You? Pfft. Since when? Since she came into your life?" he asked earning a glare from Rogue. "Okay chill. I didn't mean it." He said as he waved his hands.

He looked at the time. It was almost 6 in the evening. His eyes widened.

"Oi, don't tell me you were just sitting there the whole day?" he asked. He just nodded. As he saw the time, 6 in the evening, he grinned.

"Wow, Rogue, I never knew you could do that! Why don't we go to Magnolia. I bet you miss her… looking at your face." He said. well, I was a good how many hours to travel, hopefully they catch the last train.

* * *

The next day…

The sky was a little gloomy today. They wondered why. Suddenly, as they were nearing the guild of Fairy Tail, they were quite nervous for some reason. It was so quiet. did everyone went on jobs? Sting shook his head. Slowly as they went, they could see people from other guilds going inside. They smelled the air. It was… salty?" suddenly, as they went in, their eyes went wide. All of them.. were crying! Rogue felt something not good so he frantically searched for the blonde. But, as he asked some of them they would only shook their heads, cry more, or just stay silent. Suddenly, he felt a tap and looked at the crying Erza. She was smiling yet tears were seen coming out from her eyes.

"It's for you." She just said. Suddenly, he approached front, he looked from side to side and saw all of them looking at him sadly. Form the corner of his eyes, he saw Sting being approached by Natsu and suddenly, he was starting to cry. As he approached front, his eyes suddenly widened. There, laying on a coffin was Lucy, in an eternal slumber, with a peaceful face. He didn't know how long he was looking , until Sting approached him.

"Sorry, man." He said. suddenly, he saw Gray getting near him.

"Sorry, Rogue. she was suffering from loss of Magic… and that some uncurable disease." Gray said. suddenly, Rogue grabbed him by the collar.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" he said.

" HOW COULD WE? SHE TOLD US NOT TO TELL… ESPECIALLY TO YOU! EVEN THOUGH HOW MUCH WE WANTED TO TELL YOU, WE COULDN'T! DO YOU KNOW HOW WE FELT?! WE KNEW OF IT YET WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING AND NOW YOU'RE ACCUSING US?! EVEN EVERYONE HERE NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Gray said as tears ran down his face. Everyone was feeling guilty. Suddenly, Rogue let him go and suddenly went outside. Gray wanted to go to him but then Sting shook his head.

* * *

As he went out, he didn't know what else to do! If he knew about this, he could have not agreed with the deal. But, it was all too late. Rain suddenly poured down, and for the first time after being with Lucy, he cried. Crying and the rain was washing it away. He slowly opened the paper, but regretted as he cried more and more, knowing that he would live on without her. The paper was then let loose by his hands, and was washed along with his pain through the rain.

**Rogue, you did it! Now, can you do it every day? I love you… forever**

**Lucy**

* * *

A/N: hello, minna! hope you like this one-shot! please do drop a review! thank you!


End file.
